1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to an image sensor chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor chip package typically includes an image sensor chip and a transparent substrate disposed thereon. The transparent substrate may serve as a support during the fabrication process of the image sensor chip package such that the fabrication process is favorably performed.
However, the transparent substrate may more or less absorb, refract, and/or reflect a portion of the light entering a sensing device region of the image sensor chip package, thus affecting the image sensing quality of the image sensor chip. In addition, because of the lighter and smaller product trends for electronic products, the existence of the transparent substrate hinders the degree in which an image sensor chip package may be shrunk. Meanwhile, a transparent substrate having a sufficient optical quality is not cheap.
Thus, it is desired to reduce the affection on light sensing due to the transparent substrate and further reduce the size of the image sensor chip package.